


Slipping something into his drink

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amortentia, Anxiety, Attempted amorentia, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fawley is probably OC, Hurt/Comfort, Leta didn't die, M/M, Newt Scamander in a dress, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Prompt Fill, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, which is basically rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Gellert gets to show-off Newt to his followers all the time. Albus would like to show-off Newt too. Little did they know, someone else has their eye on the world's favorite (and only) Magizoologist and he isn't willing to share.





	Slipping something into his drink

**Prompt: Grindelnewt or New Hallows Newt gets hurt/captured/what ever and all hell breaks loose. (followed by fluff)**

 

The moment the British Minister for Magic saw Newt Scamander, he decided he had to have the Magizoologist. How could he not? The boy was breath taking, with pale skin dotted with freckles. Minister Fawley wanted to know if his whole body was covered in them.

Despite his position as the most powerful man in the country, he couldn’t get himself alone with the younger Scamander. If Auror Scamander wasn’t at his side, then it was the American Auror on international assignment, or the Muggle or Auror Scamander’s fiancé. He simply could never get Newton by himself.

It was frustrating.

Not long after the mess in Paris, Minister Fawley finally had an opportunity. He refused to wait another moment without the Magizoologist. Fawley wanted him, and he would have him. Even if he was arguably going about it in the wrong way. The amorentia would only be until Newton truly did love him.

It couldn’t be too hard to do? From what he’d heard around the Ministry, the young Scamander loved his beasts and clearly Fawley was much better then them.  
Though, the older man thought, when Newton marries me we will have to find him a more suitable profession. Perhaps even just keeping Newton at home all day? Maybe leaving him tied up so he’d be begging for Fawley to fuck him?

As he finished up brewing the amorentia, the Minister for Magic Fawley had no idea how truly fucked he was.

-

“I-isn’t it a stupid idea for me to go to a Ministry event when I’m in a relationship with a Dark Lord?”

Newt Scamander was currently being held by Gellert Grindelwald, both of them wondering what the hell had gotten into Albus. Albus had been invited to go to some Ministry event that included members of the IWC as the guests.

“That isn’t widely known though- and” Albus looked away from the two- blushing a bit.

Gellert chuckled, pressing kisses to Newt’s neck

“He wants to show you off. I’ve done it enough around my followers.” The blonde shrugged,

“I can’t blame him for that.”

The three of them had not been together very long. After Paris, Newt had been enraged because of Leta’s death. Until the next day when he went to Albus at Hogwarts. The Professor had given him drugged tea and used a hidden portkey to take Newt to Austria.

He’d woken up on a couch in a comfortable warm room, his head was on Albus lap who was gently petting his hair. There was a coffee table about a foot away loaded with a gently steaming teapot and the kinds of biscuits he’d favored in school.

On a loveseat across from the couch Newt’s Niffler was snuggling a pile of shiny gold coins looking much better after he’d been burned. His three babies Luke, Lisette, and Laura were close by playing with a gem that was much too large for them.

For a moment, in his still sleep addled mind, Newt wondered if Albus had taken out his Zouwu, too. That wouldn’t be good, Clara still wasn’t alright with strangers.

He still felt more or less calm until he realized that they weren’t alone in the room. Queenie and Leta were speaking quietly to one another across the room near the wide windows.

“Leta?!” Moving so quickly he practically disapparated to her side, any kind of social anxiety was gone as he embraced his future sister-in-law.

The young woman hugged him back, a small smile on his face.

“What-? I saw Grindelwald kill you.”

The young woman smiled sadly, brushing a stray tear from Newt’s eyes.

“It was a trick; the ministry was going to arrest me and fire Theseus if he didn’t comply.”

Newt gaped at her, but now everything else was slamming down on the Magizoologist too.

Where was he? Why had Albus drugged him? If Queenie was here then-?

The Magizoologist fumbled for his wand and couldn’t find it. Not surprising.

“Newt, it’s okay.” Warm hands- Albus’ led him back to the couch, the Niffler babies scurrying off the chair to hop atop Newt’s lap. Either from the lack of sleep in the past few days or the drug, the redhead didn’t feel too great. His mind felt foggy, and most of his focus was on the Niffler babies. His Niffler could defend itself if need be, but the babies were babies. They needed him- they all needed him. Could Bunty keep a hold of his creatures? Would he die here?

He couldn’t leave Theseus alone!

“Newt, love?”

Attempting to focus back on Albus, Newt looked back at the other’s piercing blue eyes.

“Why?” His voice heavy with betrayal. 

The professor sighed, taking one of Newt’s hands and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted.

Grindelwald followed by Credence entered the room. The man’s mix-matched eyes looking over Newt in a way that made the younger man feel very uncomfortable.

“Because Albus and I both agree, you belong with us.”

That had resulted in Albus rolling his eyes and scoffing, Queenie and Leta being very displeased and Credence looking as uncomfortable to be there as Newt felt.

It was not the greatest start to a relationship, but as it seemed everything was in Newt’s life it was unusual. Yet, judging by Newt’s comfort in being in Gellert’s embrace months later, it seemed to have worked out just fine.

Now, though, Newt wondered why on Earth Albus wanted to show him off. Hell, he didn’t understand it when Gellert did it either.

“And I’ll be in attendance as well” The German murmured, pressing another kiss to Newt’s neck.

“Why? If I probably shouldn’t be there you definitely shouldn’t.”

From his place on the couch, the Hogwarts professor tried not to look as invested as he felt. Gellert had his chance to show Newt off and Albus wanted his turn- to show the political witches and wizards at the IWC how lucky he was to have the most beautiful wizard in the world at his side.

“Regardless, I would never give an opportunity to see you in a dress, as everyone glares at Albus wishing they were him.”

Though neither Gellert or Albus said it, would also be a safety precaution.

Albus had enemies too after all, including Travers who Albus and Gellert felt uncomfortable leaving Newt with.

Little did they know, it wasn’t Travers they had to worry about.

-

The night of the gala, Newt and Albus arrived arm in arm with Gellert hiding in plain sight. Newt and Albus were able to recognize him immediately as a disguised low level Ministry worker.

He winked at Newt who tried not to blush- the whispered comments made by Gellert before he left that night were echoing in Newt’s head.

The slimming black dress had apparently been pleasing to Gellert, judging by his touches and kisses.

Newt hated these kinds of things, all these people? No, thanks. Every now and then when Gellert caught his eye, the german would do something to make Newt smile.

He’d even set a foreign dignity with a wampus coat on fire. Newt may not like violence but the man had it coming.

“Mr. Scamander, how nice to see you again.”

“Uh hello Minister,” Newt wasn’t entirely sure why the Minister of Magic wanted to talk to him of all people but he could get through it until Albus came back. The professor had gotten caught up in a debate of some sort when he’d gone to get them champagne.

The Minister handed him a glass, which Newt already felt awkward about accepting. The Magizoologist was about to take a sip of the light colored liquid, absentmindedly noting that he thought it smelled like Albus’ citrus soap or maybe Gellert’s lavender cologne?

Before the drink touch his lips the glass was shot out of Newt’s hand. It shattered against the marble tile floor- catching everyone’s attention.

Gellert, in disguise, had his wand out and pointed at them. Newt couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen the German look so angry.

Albus was at his side in a moment, an arm wrapped around Newt’s waist.

The Minister was glaring at Gellert, almost as intensely.

“What the blazes do you think you’re doing?”

Gellert pointed at the shattered mess, conjuring a vile and filling it with the champagne. Dropping it in Albus hand, he explained,

“I think you’ll find, Professor, that Minister Fawley just attempted to slip Mr. Scamander a Mickey Finn as colloquialism goes.”

Albus sniffed at the vial before nodding, his face grim.

“Amorentia,” he declared earning gasps from the other guests.

A love potion? Why would Fawley would to give him a love potion? He hadn’t even interacted with Fawley that much! A hello every now and then, certainly but not enough to make the other man go to such lengths!

Unless, perhaps, Fawley meant to use him against Albus? Or Gellert? Did he know?

“Auror Scamander, why don’t you take your brother home?”

Newt hadn’t noticed Theseus move by them, either. Too concerned about figuring out why someone would use him for this? He would have done anything under the influence of Amortentia even-

Oh Merlin, he could have-!

“Little one, let’s go home okay?” Theseus gently guided Newt out of the building, followed by Gellert who dropped the disguise after they disapparated back to Theseus home in London. It was slightly more convenient then returning to Nurmengard.

“I could have killed you.” That was the first thing Newt said when Gellert sat him down. Theseus had gone to make him some tea.

Gellert pulled the younger man into his embrace, pressing a gentle kiss to Newt’s temple.

“We never would have let that happen. We protected you, your brother protected you, yes?” The Magizoologist nodded, trying to wipe away the tears before Gellert saw them.

Gellert caught his wrist, moving to kiss away Newt’s tears.

It wasn’t long after Theseus came back with a mug of warm tea, Pickett on his shoulder who let out an excited chirp to return to his tree. Newt let out a pained laugh as the Bowtruckle scurried back up his arm and to his shoulder.

The Auror had gone back to Newt’s flat and picked up the Bowtruckle in attempt to cheer up his little brother.

Not long afterwards Albus arrived, still looking grim as he hugged Newt. The older man practically collapsed in Newt’s arms. The thinner man looked over Albus shoulder at Gellert, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m so sorry, Newt. If I’d known he would have tried that I never would have asked you to come with me.”

Something akin to understanding came over Gellert’s face. Gellert and Newt maneuvered Albus so all three of them were hugging one another.

Despite Abus’ regret and fear that Newt could have been put in danger- that his arrogance and lust for power had put someone he cared about in danger again, despite Newt’s anxiety that not only could he have hurt his boyfriends he could have left his creatures to die without his care- really, despite it all they still had one another.

It wasn’t perfect, and Albus and Gellert were broken but it was still good.

As Theseus watched the three of them interact, he couldn’t help but admit it- if only to himself, Newt had never met a monster he couldn’t love.

**Author's Note:**

> I friggin love Newt/Abus/Gellert its so cute <3 
> 
> Also, shout out to Vindsie and Evening-Rose-309 on Tumblr for their help! Also to Silverynight for letting me borrow her names for the baby nifflers. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com 
> 
> Like my stuff? Consider buying me a coffee http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
